Depois da Meia noite
by Yellow Tangerine
Summary: [the GazettE,yaoi]O aniversário de Reita está próximo e Ruki pede ao próprio que decida o que ele quer ganhar.


**Título:** Depois da meia noite

**Gênero:** Romance

**Par:** ReitaxRuki

**Classificação:** G

**N/A:** Hoje é aniversário do Reita,aí sabem como é,bateu a inspiração,espero que gostem,e espero que lááááá no Japão a comemoração deles tenha sido bem melhor do que essa aqui hohoho.

Comentem XDD

* * *

**"Depois da meia noite"**

Claro que ambos sabiam bem o que todas aquelas "brincadeiras" significavam.

Abraços,passadas de mão,sorrisos cúmplices.

A verdade é que todo mundo sabia,todo mundo **mesmo**, mas nem Ruki,e muito menos Reita admitiam logo, ambos preferiam continuar apenas como dois grandes amigos, que se gostavam muito, e que de vez em quando se abraçavam forte demais, que as vezes sentiam vontade de fazer carinho um no outro.

Era normal, ao menos para eles.

-Vocês são muito inocentes,isso sim.

-Não Uruha,você que vê maldade em tudo.-Retrucou Kai.

Os dois guitarristas,e Kai,estavam sentados no estúdio conversando enquanto os dois membros restantes de banda não chegavam.

-Eu concordo com o Kai.

O loiro bufou irritado olhando para os outros dois.

-Eles ficam se olhando,se abraçando,parecem um casal,e fazem isso na nossa frente,imaginem o que não acontece quando estão só os dois.

O baterista sentiu o rosto esquentar.

-Ah Uruha,não me faça imaginar isso!

Aoi não conteve um sorriso malicioso,e finalmente levantou o rosto da guitarra que dedilhava.

-Só você mesmo pra pensar nessas coisas a essa hora da manhã Uru-chan.

Uruha sorriu vitorioso por ter despertado a curiosidade dos amigos,e resolveu expor logo toda sua teoria.

-Tá,pensem comigo,desde que nos conhecemos,quantas vezes vocês já viram Reita dormir na casa de alguma namorada? Nenhuma,no entanto quantas vezes ele já dormiu na casa do Ruki?

-Isso não quer dizer nada,eu já dormi muitas vezes na casa do Ruki.- Comentou Aoi casualmente,voltando sua atenção à guitarra que repousava em seu colo.

-É,argumento válido,mas -Continuou ignorando os olhares que Kai e Aoi trocaram- Ruki não sente "vontades súbitas" de te abraçar durante os shows,ou ensaios.

-Isso porque você é bem maior que ele Uruha,e ele sabe que se agarrar o Aoi você vai ficar realmente furioso.

Os dois guitarristas encararam Kai de olhos arregalados,arrancando um sorriso sincero por parte do baterista.

-O quê? Vocês acham mesmo que eu sou idiota né?

-K-kai...eu e o Aoi somos apenas amigos.

-Grandes amigos.-Confirmou o moreno.

O baterista sorriu novamente.

-Sim,Reita e Ruki também são.

-Nós somos o quê?

Os três se calaram ao perceber que tanto o vocalista,quanto o baixista os encaravam interrogativamente,provavelmente tinham ouvido apenas a parte em que foram citados.

-Reita e Ruki também são...-Começou Kai olhando para Uruha,implorando mentalmente por um desculpa.

-Também são bonitos.-Completou o loiro.

Kai encarou o guitarrista com um olhar mortal.

-Uhm,obrigado,eu acho.-Comentou Ruki casualmente, mas o olhar que Reita lançou aos outros três deixou bem claro que ele não tinha acreditado naquela desculpa, depois ele pressionaria algum deles para saber sobre o que eles _realmente_ estavam falando.

O ensaio ocorreu bem,sem muita demora,todos estavam bem concentrados, inclusive Ruki,que tentava demonstrar que o fato do amigo baixista estar passando uns dias no seu apartamento não o afetava.

-Por quê Reita tá na sua casa mesmo? Ruki?

O cantor piscou algumas vezes até perceber que Uruha estava falando com ele,depois demorou mais uns segundos para processar a informação.

-Ele teve um problema com infiltração, e eu aceitei recebê-lo por uns dias.

-Ah,eu aposto que sim.- Comentou com malícia.

-Aonde você tá querendo chegar Uruha? -Perguntou Reita se aproximando dos dois.

-É que amanhã é seu aniversário,e como você não tá na sua casa eu fiquei me perguntando onde vai ser a festa.

-Onde você vai beber até cair e não se lembrar de nada no dia seguinte,você quer dizer né?

Aoi deixou escapar uma risada diante do comentário ácido do baixista.

-Bom,nós não conversamos sobre isso,mas acho que podemos fazer alguma coisa lá em casa mesmo,né Rei-chan?

Uruha segurou a língua para evitar outro comentário malicioso,mas o olhar de "não disse" que lançou a Kai e Aoi foi o bastante para Reita captar a interpretação errada da fala de Ruki,por parte do guitarrista.

-Rei-chan?

-É Ruki,podemos sim,se você não se importar em ter que aguentar o Uruha bêbado dormindo no seu tapete depois.

-Quanto ressentimento Reita,eu só dormi no seu tapete uma vez!

O baixista estreitou os olhos.

-Era um tapete novo,e quando acordou você vomitou nele!

-Tá,sem brigas,então todo mundo amanhã lá em casa pra comemorar o aniversário do Reita,o que acham?

Cada um combinou o que levaria,e decidiram o horário.

Kai fez questão de dizer que chegaria mais cedo para fazer o bolo, explicando mil vezes que tinha que fazer lá mesmo porque se fizesse em casa seria ruim de levar sozinho até a casa de Ruki.

O ensaio terminou, e cada um foi para sua própria casa. Reita foi embora com Ruki.

O caminho até o apartamento foi feito no mais completo silêncio. Ruki estava com a cabeça a mil. Mais um ano se passava, iam comemorar outro aniversário de Reita, e ele ainda não havia reunido coragem o bastante para se declarar.Quanto tempo mais isso ia durar?

Ele quase podia jurar que era correspondido, últimamente o relacionamento dos dois estava diferente.

Diferente e melhor. De um momento para outro a intimidade que possuíam cresceu a ponto de nenhum dos dois se desgrudar. Viviam juntos, falavam sobre todos os assuntos, dormiam na casa um do outro com mais frequência do que faziam com os outros membros da banda, e isso era bom,mas não o bastante.

Reita suspirou e olhou de lado para o amigo que parecia tão concentrado enquanto dirigia.

Será que ele estragaria tudo se tivesse uma conversa séria com Ruki? Ele não aguentava mais toda essa tensão, ele podia até mesmo sentir seu corpo vibrar e se arrepiar com a presença do outro.

Eles estava mais unidos do que nunca, e passar uma semana sobre o mesmo teto...beber talvez o desse coragem de tirar essa história a limpo. Ou ambos confessavam logo o que sentiam e ficavam juntos, ou era melhor o vocalista parar de provocá-lo,e não abraçá-lo mais, nada de mãozinhas pequenas e habilidosas sobre seu peito, mesmo que fosse brincadeira.

Reita balançou a cabeça mudando o curso dos pensamentos,não queria ter que chegar e correr para tomar um banho gelado.

Entraram no apartamento aconchegante ainda em silêncio.

-Você ficou mesmo irritado com o Kai por causa da história do bolo?

O loiro encarou o amigo que lhe sorria divertido.

-Claro que não,tava só irritandando ele.

-Ahn,é que você ficou tão calado o caminho todo.

-Você também.

Ruki colocou a mão no rosto para disfarçar a vermelhidão.

-Eu estava...pensando numas coisas.

-É,eu também estava...numas coisas.

Os dois ficaram parados,se olhando,sentindo como o clima da sala havia de uma hora para outra ficado tenso.

-Já sabe o que vai querer de aniversário? -Perguntou rápido,tentando pensar em algo que não fizesse Reita perceber a confusão estampada em seu rosto.

O baixista piscou,sorrindo agradecido pela mudança de assunto.

-Ainda não.

-Eu...acho que vou deitar um pouco,é...pensar,quando souber o que quer,me diga.

Reita ficou parado por uns cinco minutos olhando a porta fechada do quarto de Ruki, se amaldiçoando por ter perdido uma grande oportunidade.

Era **tão** óbvio que os dois sentiam mais que uma "grande amizade" um pelo outro, na verdade se alguém dissesse que estava tatuado na testa de ambos que eles se amavam e não confessavam logo porque eram muito idiotas ele provavelmente acreditaria na pessoa.

Bem,talvez ele não pudesse simplesmente chegar em Ruki e dizer o que sentia, mesmo se fosse correspondido tinha muita coisa em jogo.

Okay,eles podiam despistar a mídia, e os amigos de banda,eles não eram exatamente um problema, Aoi era discreto,mas Uruha era bem transparente quanto ao tipo de relação que tinha com o outro guitarrista.Ainda tinha Kai,ele não sabia nada da vida amorosa do baterista, mas ele nunca teve problemas com os guitarristas, por que se importaria com eles?

Ruki saiu do quarto para buscar um copo de água na cozinha,e ficou verdadeiramente espantado ao encontrar Reita parado,ainda no mesmo mesmo lugar.

-Reita,você tá bem? -perguntou se aproximando,verdadeiramente preocupado com o sorriso avoado nos lábios do outro.

-EU JÁ SEI.

-Sabe o quê?

-Você.

-Eu?

Reita se aproximou mais do vocalista,e com uma mão o puxou pela cintura,fazendo o coração do menor disparar,e bater tão forte que era quase possível escutá-lo.

-Você me perguntou o que eu queria de presente de aniversário,lembra?

Ruki se lembrava,mas era impossível formular uma resposta com o rosto do outro tão próximo ao seu,o hálito quente lhe acariciando o rosto.

-E você já sabe o que quer? -Perguntou verdadeiramente feliz,por constatar que suas preocupações finalmente teriam um fim.

Reita não respondeu,apenas tocou de leve os lábios nos do outro,sorrindo no meio do beijo ao sentir dois braços passarem tímidos ao redor do seu pescoço.

-Ruki.

-O quê?

-Não te chamei.

-Mas...

-É o que eu quero.

O vocalista sorriu,sentindo novamente o rosto esquentar,e tentando esconder com as mãos.

-Você fica adorável corado.

-Reita...

-O quê?

-É o que eu quero.

O baixista sorriu entendendo.

-Não me lembro de ter perguntado.

-Precisava?- Perguntou sorrindo.

Reita apenas negou com a cabeça voltando a beijá-lo,até Ruki quebrar o contato e se afastar,deixando o outro confuso.

-Se eu sou seu presente de aniversário me procure depois da meia noite,porque hoje ainda não é o dia certo.

O loiro apenas ficou parado,observando o menor lhe lançar um olhar sensual antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta. Olhou para o relógio,e sentou-se no sofá.

Ele mal podia esperar pelo presente.

**FIM**


End file.
